What Happens at Camp, Stays at Camp
by DoomKitty2113
Summary: All Bella wants to do is get back to her dad. So she acts as bad as she can to get Renee to send her back, but instead gets sent to Camp Cullen. With a whole summer to fix things, how much trouble can Bella get in? New friends, new place, new Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Neither do I own my own magical finding device which finds things I have lost (keys, cell, homework, my mind), which I really need. Anyway, all credit to Stephanie Meyer.

This story won't always be in third person, I plan on doing it from first person point of view later on, I just think it'll make it better. And I swear it won't be this crappy. I'll be updating it over the summer a lot, just not that much until July. I'm crazily busy with Grad and other stuff.

Just a little Summary. So, this story is about the Twilight gang, at a retreat at camp. Inspired by my grade eight retreat, we went to a Tim Horten's Camp. It was cool, and awesomely Canadian, lol. Anyway, none of the Twilighters know each other, except for Carlisle and Esme who own the camp, and Rosalie and Edward are twins. They're gonna be at the camp for the whole summer, and the retreat is for troubled teens, or special teens. It's meant to help them deal with things or make more sense of things or just have a summer away from things. So yeah... Without further ado...

Chapter One: Are We There Yet? Cause All I Wanna Do is Die. And this Traffic is Killing Me

Bella Swan slumped in the annoying leather bus seat, taking out her sketchbook and hastily drawing quick lines, which formed into her mother's worried face. It matched the one staring at her from the other side of

the bus window. Renee Swan was watching her daughter with a frown, a creased forehead, and her new husband by her side. Scowling, Bella turned her body away from them, blocking their view.

"I'm not a sideshow act!" she wanted to scream at them, but settled for muttering a, "Take a picture, it'll last longer," under her breath.

Flipping the page angrily, she started a new one. Renee walking away from her. Bella was used to this. When she was younger, Renee had walked out on her and her dad, Charlie. Then she came and took Bella

only to abandon her there again. So when Renee took Bella again and introduced her to her new annoying husband, Phil, Bella had had enough. Normally, she was a good kid. A's in school. student council, shy artist. But

once Renee had ordered her back "home", Bella had done everything in her power to get back to Charlie. If that meant getting a tattoo on her back, staying out late, and getting in trouble lots, so be it. But now, Bella found

herself on a bus filled with "troubled" kids, going to some camp for the Summer to learn how to "fix things".

Frowning angrily, she flipped the page again and worked on a picture of her and her father.

"Hi there, mind if I sit down?" a chipper voice with a tad of Southern accent mixed in.

Bella looked up to see a petite figure in front of her, almost pixie-like. A very fashionable pixie. With name brands and a pretty face framed with an expensive looking cute haircut with streaks of dark red. How she

was a "troubled teen", Bella had no idea.

"Sure," she mumbled, "Why not?"

The pixie plopped down lightly, "I'm Mary-Alice."

"Bella," Bella replied carelessly, tucking a lock of her brown waves behind her ear.

"So Bella, what brings you to Camp Kill'em?" Mary-Alice asked in a drawl.

"Do you mean Camp Cullen?" Bella quirked an eyebrow.

"You're a newbie, huh?" Alice grinned cutely, taking out a nail file, "We call it Camp Kill'em cause the counsellors usually wanna kill us by the end."

"Oh," Bella said, "So you've been before?"

"Yep. My third year," Alice laughed at Bella's expression, "I'm here cause I'm materialistic. I've got other issues, but my main is my shopping."

"You're here because you shop? Really Mary-Alice?" she asked incredulously.

"Call me Alice. Among other things," Alice sighed, "Whatabout you?"

"Uh... Y'know, family stuff," Bella waved her hand vaguely.

"Ah, that's smart," Alice nodded her head.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Not telling a stranger your weaknesses or issues," Alice smiled, "I used to do that, but I'm a regular, so I'm past caring," she shrugged.

"Sorry, I"- Bella said, genuinely feeling badly.

"Don't worry Bella," Alice smiled reassuringly, "I get it. When you're ready, you'll tell me, right?"

"I will. Promise," Bella smiled.

"Ugh," Alice rolled her eyes, "See that lady texting a mile a minute? She's here to see me off."

"Oh, is that your sister?" Bella asked, looking at the blonde tapping away on her blackberry.

"No, my new 'mommy'," Alice made air quotes.

"Oh! Sorry, I"-

"Bella," Alice let out a small chuckle, "Don't worry about offending me. Seriously, you're too sweet. It's okay, my dad and me... We don't agree on things. Let's just say that."

"Still. Sorry," Bella sighed.

Before they could say anything more, a tall blond boy interrupted them.

"How ya been Tink?"

"Jasper?" Alice screeched happily, leaping up into his arms.

"Didya lose my number or what?" he asked jokingly, setting the girl back down on the bus floor.

"Well the Jasper I knew two years ago was a scrawny boy who picked on me! I like this one better," Alice smiled coyly, looking up at him from under her lashes.

"You are a vixen Alice Brandon," Jasper shook his head.

"And you are an idiot Jasper Hale," she replied happily.

"And I am a remarkable, lovable, perfect god!" a tall, buff guy bellowed.

"Emmett!" they both howled, running over and hugging him on either side.

"Nice to see ya munchkins," the boy laughed, his blue eyes sparkling.

"What're you doing back you maniac?" Jasper pulled away, and Alice followed.

"Well," Emmett pulled a hand through his brown curls, "Uh, me and my brother got in a little bit of trouble, so it was this or more time in Juvie."

Bella's jaw dropped, "You went to jail?"

The three burst into laughter.

"We all have," Jasper said.

"And who is this startlingly normal person?" Emmett asked Alice.

"This is Bella, she's never broken a law," Alice stated

"Hey!" Bella protested, "I've, um, J-Walked!"

This brought another loud round of laughter, where Emmett actually had to wipe his eyes from laughing.

"Doesn't count darlin'," Jasper's own Southern drawl slipped out a bit.

"Fine," Bella slumped against her seat once again, crossing her arms around her chest.

"Don't worry Belly Button," Emmett patted her head, "You're just special. After all, you're probably the only one on this bus other than the bus driver who hasn't."

"Yeah, there isn't a lot of newbies this year, huh?" Jasper observed, "Other than our Bella."

"Well I see the Backstreet Boys are up there, and the Spice Girls, oh! And there's the Mini Pop Kids," Alice listed them off.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Those are the regulars," Emmett explained, "The Backstreet Boys, see those buff, tanned guys up there?"

"Emmett used to hang with them, but they got in this huge fight, so now they can't come on Emmett and my turf, and we can't go on theirs," Jasper said quickley.

Emmett shot him a tight lipped frown, before continuing, "That's Sam, their leader, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry."

"Watch out for them," Alice rolled her eyes, "They're stupid, and buff."

"They're the Spice Girls Jessica, Lauren, Leah, and Angela, the only sweet one," Jasper pointed out the group of tall, beautiful, intimidating girls.

"And the mini pops are Seth, Nessie, Jane, Alec, Caius, and Marcus," Alice chirped, "They're the youngest, but don't let that fool you."

"I think I got it," Bella nodded, mentally recording it.

"So why does a normal gal like you have to go to Kill'em?" Emmett asked me friendly.

"Uh, I"- Bella tried to come up with a polite excuse, but was saved by the scene that had escalated without the group noticing.

"What the fuck retard, watch where you walk, would you?" one of the Backstreet Boys, the one with the longest hair, was glaring at a blonde haired girl.

Bella rolled her eyes. Bullies were the worst.

"Why don't you watch it asshole? She tripped, it was an accident," a bronze haired boy defended the blonde.

Bella frowned angrily; she hated it when people got mad over klutziness. She was a klutz herself. She was liking this guy less and less. No wonder Emmett and Jasper had fought with them.

"Why don't you watch what you're saying Masen, I don't think you want me as an enemy," the tan boy glared.

"Why is that Black?" the boy retorted.

"Don't start with me Freak," the tan boy gave him a shove that sent him stumbling into the blonde girl behind him.

He was about to shove back but stopped when he noticed the tall brunette in front of him. Confused, he stopped. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett gawked from their seats, wondering what the Hell Bella was doing.

"Move aside new kid, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Black growled.

"Oh don't I?" Bella said cockily, "I know a bully when I see one."

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

"The question is what are _you_ gonna do? Hit a girl?" she asked doubtfully.

"She's got a point Jake," one of the others said, "Just forget about it."

"Fine," Jake said curtly, "But this isn't over- What's your name?"

"Swan," Bella said stonily, "Bella Swan."

Emmett snickered, "She sounded all James Bond there"-

Alice elbowed him sharply, "Shut up Emmett."

"_Ow_," Emmett hissed.

"Fine. Watch your back Swan," he hissed, sitting back down.

Bella turned to face the two people behind her, "Hey, I'm Be"-

"We could've handled that by ourselves," the formerly silent blonde said snobbily.

"Sorry," Bella frowned, "I just"-

"I don't care what you just. We're fine on our own," the girl said stiffly, "Come on Edward," she said to the boy.

They walked off to the back of the bus, passing a shocked Emmett, Alice, and Jasper on the way.

Bella stumbled numbly back to her seat and plopped down, "Did that just happen?" she asked dazedly.

"Uh, I can't believe it, but yeah, it did," Alice said.

"I guess I should've minded my own business. I mean, what was I expecting? That was totally rude of me, I don't know what I was thinki"- Bella rambled, her head hung low.

"No way, Bells. That was kick-ass, what you did back there," Emmett shook his head, "They were the ones out of line, I mean, who do they think they are? You totally saved their asses and they snubbed you! They didn't even say thank you!"

"Way out of order," Jasper nodded, "They're newbies too. I've never seen them here before."

"They did that AND they're newbies? They deserve to be punished. A plan is already forming in my mind," Alice said, closing her eyes, "And it'll work out well. I can see it."

"Alice knows the future after all," Emmett winked at me.

"No Alice, don't do anything mean to them, " Bella pleaded, "They're already having a tough time. The last thing they need is this."

"Nobody's mean to my bestie and gets away with it," Alice said darkly, before replacing it with a Stepford-Wife cheery smile, "Okay Bella, you won't HEAR about it again."

"Okay," Bella nodded contentedly, missing Jasper and Emmett exchange a look.

"So..." Jasper searched his head frantically for a new topic, "Anybody do anything interesting lately?"

"I stole five purses last week," Alice stated proudly.

"Pft, that's nothing," Emmett said with a wave of his hand, "I stole ten cars last week."

Bella, mouth still hanging open from Alice's statement, looked to Jasper waiting for him to outdo the others.

"I got taken in for swindling money outta people," he said monotone, "Again."

They all looked to their tall new companion, who was biting her lip.

"Are you scared of us now Bella?" Alice asked chirpily, trying not to let her worry colour her tone.

"No," Bella said reassuringly, "I'm trying to think of the baddest thing I've done..."

Emmett laughed, "What could you do? You're about as bad-ass as Elmo. And we're not talking the creepy Tickle Me Elmo who says he'll kill you, we're talking the cheery Elmo that sings and dances. Hold up, does Elmo dance?"

"I've... gotten all Ds on my report card," Bella stated proudly.

"That's cute Bells," Emmett patted her head.

She glared, "And... I snuck out."

"Whoa!" Jasper snickered.

"I've... I..." Bella trailed off, her forehead creasing.

"It's okay B," Alice laughed, "It's a good thing you aren't bad. It's refreshing to have someone who isn't around here."

"I guess," Bella sighed, feeling better.

"So anyway, I'm hoping we get into a good cabin," Alice rubbed her tiny hands together.

Bella felt like a giant compared to the tiny pixie behind her.

"There's cabins? Like, log cabins?" Bella asked curiously.

"No, they're really fancy," Alice reassured me, "More like dorm rooms. There's four buildings, with two floors each. The girls sleep on top, the boys down low."

"Or sometimes we'll sneak out and hang in the common rooms if our supervisors are heavy sleepers," Jasper winked.

"Whoa," Bella grinned, "So other than sleep, what can I expect?"

"Therapy, swimming, therapy, arts and crafts, therapy, sports, therapy, and oh, did I say therapy?" Emmett asked.

"Oh God," Bella moaned, "If I hear one more therapist"-

"It's okay," Jasper said, "Esme and Carlisle are the therapists, and they're okay. Plus, it's mostly group therapy, and the one on one therapy is really spread out."

"I guess," Bella said uncertainly, settling back in to the vinyl bus seat and opening her sketch pad.

"Dude!" Emmett crooned, "That's killer!" he snatched the book out of Bella's grasp to show Alice and Jasper.

"Bella you're amazing!" Alice gasped, "Draw me next! Draw me!"

"It's nothing Alice," Bella waved it off, "I really can't do portraits."

"But"-

"Can't do anything," Bella's sharp, softly bitter comment made everyone shut up, and Emmett give the book back.

"Well I didn't know we had an artist in our group, that's all," he said lightly.

"How long is the drive?" Bella asked, eager to change the subject.

"Long," Jasper rolled his eyes, "Traffic and all. It sucks."

"God," Bella frowned.

The four chattered for a while, laughing and talking, Bella looking once at the twins only to have the blonde glare at her, Alice leaning closer to Jasper, Jasper casually not noticing, Emmett squirming.

But when they reached the two hour mark, the teens were tired. And bored. Emmett was snoring up a storm beside Bella, and Jasper and Alice were contentedly listening to an iPod.

Sighing, Bella opened the sketchbook and lazily began to work. Her hand moved around the paper until suddenly a house very familiar to her was staring back at her. Tears filled her eyes, and her pencil broke. She swallowed and held the tip up to her face. She had been pressing down so hard she had broken it.

Attempting to hide the sob that escaped her, she coughed loudly, and then set the pencil down. Her eyes, feeling someone else's watching her, flashed up to find Jacob staring at her. She frowned, expecting him to look away, give her the finger or something, but he did the opposite. He gave her a wolfish grin, free from any sheepishness, and she was sure he laughed as her face turned pink.

She quickly looked away, and folded her book closed, putting it away. Deciding to take a page from Emmett's book, she snuggled down into her seat until she was sure that Jacob couldn't see her anymore and closed her eyes.

_Stupid traffic,_ she thought to herself.

"Bella!" Alice sang.

"What?" her friend replied lazily.

"We're here!"

"What?" Bella sat up quickly, holding her head as the vertigo hit her.

"You were asleep for five hours my friend," Jasper informed her.

"Well let's get off this thing!" Bella scrambled to stand, only to realize that the bus was already empty except for her, Alice, and Jasper.

"Where's Emmett?" she asked.

"He's helping the others unload the back of the bus," Alice explained.

"Oh," Bella nodded, quickly walking down the bus aisle and down the stairs until her feet hit the gravel.

She looked up first to the sky, to realize it was dusk, and the sun was almost finished setting. Her eyes then scanned the pretty buildings, which she assumed were the dorms. They had balconies with stairs going down, and wraparound porches. Then she took in what had to be the cafeteria building and green grass as far as she could see, along with a thick forest.

"Welcome to Camp Cullen!" a warm voice greeted her, "I'm Esme, what's your name?"

Bella's head turned to see a petite figure with caramel hair holding a clipboard.

"Um, I'm Bella," she said shyly.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella," she hugged her, "I hope you'll have a good summer."

Taken aback, Bella hugged her back, taking in the warmth and the smell of vanilla.

"Esme!" she heard Alice and chorus, running over to hug either side of the petite woman.

Bella stood back and watched in disbelief as Emmett joined in, and they all started talking as if they were old friends.

"They're close," a man explained.

Bella looked up to see a man in his thirties, with blond hair looking at her.

"I'm Carlisle," he grinned, holding out a hand.

"Bella," she replied sweetly, shaking his.

"Nice to meet you," he replied.

He was going to say more, when the three stopped hugging Esme to run over and tackle Carlisle.

Bella stood still, and Jacob Black passed her, smiling. As did Rosalie, scowling, and Edward, not even looking at her.

She exhaled eagerly, stretching in an attempt to shake off the sleep.

_No Rennee and Phil, new friends, new enemy, new love interest,_ she thought to herself, _Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..._

A/N: So...? I know it kinda sucked, but beginnings always do, right? I swear it'll be better as I go along, and it'll get way more interesting, so stay tuned! And Jacob won't end up with Bella. Sorry, that's just not my preference. So review and let me know what you thought, what I could improve, blabbity blah blah!

Xoxo,

Doom


	2. I Want the Top Bunk! I Want The Top Bunk

A/N: Hiya beautiful people. So, this is my story. Hope you're liking it. Uh, any suggestions, comments, welcome. Excuse me if there are any errors, typos, or pop culture references you don't get.

Chapter Two: I Want the Top Bunk! I Want the Top Bunk! I Want the Top- Shut Up

Is everyone here very stoned?

-Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Coming Home- Diddy Dirty Money

Bella P.O.V

As we walked farther away from the bus, I pulled my sleeves down self-consciously. This flannel shirt was ancient, and it smelled of home. Not Rennee and Phil's freshly built prison, but MY house, with Charlie. The old, creaky floorboards, the cheery yellow kitchen... I exhaled a breath and followed Emmett, Alice, and Jasper who were following Carlisle and Esme chattering excitedly along the green grass. The camp grounds seemed to be endless.

"And I'm allowed to live with my mom again!" Emmett told Carlisle happily.

I tilted my head.

I really had no idea what situations my new friends had to deal with, now that I thought about it. I had just assumed they were a standard family. A mom, a dad, a sister, a brother, a pet dog name Fido. But then again, what was normal? I mean, _my_ normal was mom and dad fighting, and Phil. Going from Phoenix to Forks back and forth... The chaos was normal for me.

So what was Alice's normal? I glanced at my petite, pretty, expensive looking friend.

Rich parents, I assumed, but then felt guilty for assuming. But this was me, my first impressions. Rich parents, lonely childhood, I guessed, judging by the way she seemed desperate to join in the conversation and be included. And, eager to care about others, by the way she introduced to herself to me right off the bat.

Emmett's normal... Hmm... Maybe growing up to fast? Having to protect? The way he walked on the edge, seemingly ready to defend his territory, but also incredibly kind, the way he included me in the circle right away.

And Jasper... It was hard to tell. Maybe, having a lot on his place? Having to keep on a hard face? He sat, clearly excited, but containing it well. If it had been anyone else, I might not have noticed, but having experience doing it myself, I knew he was.

What did they think my normal was? The quiet, chubby, brunette with the sketchbook? Did they think I was a goody two shoes? Well, if they didn't, they certainly did after finding out my worst offence was getting all Ds on my report card. I mean, I'd done other things, but I wasn't ready for them to know...

"Bella? Bells?"

"Earth to Bella?"

I blinked rapidly and stopped just in time before walking in to Emmett.

"Sorry," I stammered, "What were you saying?"

"We were asking where you're from," Carlisle informed me kindly.

"Ph-or-nix," I stammered.

They gave me a strange look.

"Um," I said, blushing, "Phoenix with my mom, Forks with my dad."

"Oh," Emmett and Jasper chorused dubiously.

They had definitely not expected that to be my normal.

"I hear Phoenix is lovely," Esme smiled.

"Yeah, but it's too warm for my taste," I lied, "I like Forks way better," which, was the truth.

"I'm not too fond of warm weather myself," Carlisle nodded.

There was an uneasy silence that followed, which I felt guilty for causing, me and my stupid way of approaching things... And I should have been saying something to fill the silence! Umm... My pea brain searched for a topic sentence.

"Summer!" I blurted, everyone loves summer, there were so many things to mention and memories and plans and opinions.

They gave me another strange look. Oh no, I was earning a reputation as a freak already.

"I mean, um," I grasped for the words I needed, "What are we gonna do this summer?"

"Oh, lots of things dear!" Esme said excitedly, "But we'll tell you that in the opening assembly."

"Is that where we're going right now?" I asked.

"No, we'll give you your cabins first so you can put away your things," Carlisle said.

"Oh!" I said, "I forgot to even bring my bags with me!"

"It's tradition for the councillors to bring the bags over Bella," Alice informed me cheerily.

"Oh," I peeped, turning around to see that the group of people from the bus were walking behind us, and it seemed another bus load was arriving.

"Alright," Esme said, stopping in front of a big statue of... a block of cheese...WTH?, "So, I'm going to read off the names and rooms, um, any newcomers can follow the oldies to the dorm they're supposed to go to, alright?"

There was murmurs of okays and whatevers, and I felt myself nodding awkwardly. I had expected everyone at the camp to be more... Troubled? But so far I hadn't seen any shouting, rebelling, or even disagreements. Other than the fight on the bus, everything seemed eerily Stepford Wife-y.

"Okay, please head straight to the dorms when you're name is called," Carlisle said, "Jessica Stanley, Dorm two, room three," Jessica, the blonde skipped off, pink sparkly suitcase in tow, "Alice Brandon, dorm three room four."

Alice squeezed my shoulder and ran off.

"Emmett," Esme smiled, "Dorm three, room eight," Emmett grinned at me as he followed after Alice. Beside me, Jasper smiled down at me, and crossed his fingers. Smiling back, I crossed my own.

"Bella Swan," Esme smiled, "Dorm three, room four."

My heart leapt, and Jasper congratulated me, before pointing out where the dorm was. I walked along the freshly cut grass till I reached the red brick building's steps. I hurried up them, opening the door to find Alice lounging on the sofa.

"Bella!" she squealed hopping up to hug me, "What room, what room?" she asked excitedly.

"Four!" I grinned.

She screamed, and what happened next was a scene out of a movie. We screamed together, hopping up and down all around the room.

"You guys are cool," Jessica sniffed.

"Oh shut up Jess," Alice made a face before leading me out of the lounge and into the hallway.

"We're at the end of the hall," she told me excitedly, "Which is brilliant for sneaking down to the guys floor. And quiet," she added.

We entered the room, and I was relieved to see my bags there, with my sketchbook on top. There were two old fashioned log bunk beds, a lamp, a dresser, which I assumed we'd all have to wrestle Alice for, and a large window.

"Where are your bags?" I questioned.

"Already unpacked," Alice said smugly, "All that's left is the furnishings, then we're done."

Furnishings? I didn't want to know.

"Do I have time for a quick shower?" I asked, "I feel disgusting after the bus ride."

Alice waved me off, "Sure. Esme and Carlisle give us an hour to unpack and meet our roomies before the opening assembly."

Nodding, I crouched down and unzipped my bag to get a towel and fresh clothes.

"Just a warning," Alice said, "We share the bathroom with our neighbours."

"So?" I asked.

"We have Tanya, Lauren, Leah, and Jane," Alice said, "Let's just say it'll be hard to get any bathroom time, so get in quick."

"Got it," I said, hurrying into the bathroom.

It was big, with three sinks, two washroom stalls, and four shower stalls. I showered quickly, then got out as Alice instructed.

In the fifteen minutes I was gone, Alice managed to change the room entirely. On the wall was a huge collage of Audrey Hepburn, Ginger Rogers, and Marilyn Monroe. There was a bohemian rug on the floor, and decorated bedspreads on all the bunks. The door had a floorlength mirror on it, we had a modern looking lamp, and little strings of lamps that went from one bunk to another. On the other wall was a bulliten board, a calendar, and another mirror.

"Holy crow Alice!" my eyes widened, "How?"-

She shrugged her dainty shoulders, "I'm a genius, I know."

"I was only in their for fifteen minutes!" I exclaimed.

"Alice!"

I turned to see a short girl in our doorway, with a cute dark brown haircut, stylish glasses in khakis and a pretty tank top.

"Angela!" Alice grinned, "Bella, this is the nicest girl at camp, Angela."

"Stop! You're such a liar!" Angela waved her off.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"You too," she said genuinely.

"What are you doing in here?" Alice asked.

"I live here!"

"No way!" Alice smiled, "Yay! We room with Angela!" she leapt up and hugged the girl.

"Me too!"

We all looked over to see the other girl in the doorway. She couldn't have been older than fourteen.

"Nessie?" Alice groaned.

"Don't sound so happy Alice," she laughed, walking in and looking at the room, "I guess this'll do," she said, hands on her hips.

"What do you mean "this'll do"?" Alice asked, outraged.

"Oh! I want the top bunk! I want the top bunk!" Nessie cried, "Please please please please please!" she begged her roommates.

"Fine fine," Alice griped, "Just shut up."

Content, Nessie hopped on the top bunk. I marvelled at the tiny girl with so much enthusiasm, she almost rivalled Alice, and I found that both scary and amazing.

"Do either of you want the other one?" Angela asked.

"Go ahead," Alice and I said in unison.

"It's easier to sneak out from the bottom," Alice explained.

Smiling, Angela shook her head, "Same old Alice."

"Sneaking out?" I asked, alarmed.

"Ange, Bella here is the most innocent one of all of us," Alice explained.

"One summer here and you'll be one of us," Angela warned.

One of them. They made it sound as if they were bad to the core. But everyone I had befriended so far was so nice, I couldn't see them having any problems.

"Time for assembly!" Nessie chirped, climbing from her bunk like a monkey.

We followed her out the door, Alice and Angela chatting about last summer, me observing everything, and Nessie charging ahead.

Why did I have the feeling that this was about to get complicated? The last thing I wanted was to learn my new friends had a dark side. I liked the idea of a normal life. Just for two months.

But then again, everyone has a dark side. Even me.

A/N: Well? Upsdate as soon as I get back from New York! Ahhh! So excited. Anyway, I'll be putting up the playlist soon, and the story'll get more interesting soon, I promise. It won't get too serious, it's meant to be kinda in the middle. I want it to be funny later. Review?

Doom


End file.
